Bakugan: The Final Takedown
Bakugan: The Final Takedown is the last season that shows the final battles among heroes and villains, in all the planets such as Earth, Vestal, Neathia, Gundalia and Vestroia. Characters Heroes Battle Brawlers *Dan Kuso **Guardian Bakugan: Pyrus Final Dragonoid *Runo Misaki **Guardian Bakugan: Haos Gear Aerogan *Marucho Marukura **Guardian Bakugan: Aquos Spray Akwimos *Julie Makimoto **Guardian Bakugan: Subterra Battle Ax Gorem *Shun Kazami **Guardian Bakugan: Ventus Elder Skyress *Spectra Phantom **Guardian Bakugan: Darkus Helix Helios Secondary Brawlers *Sid Arkale - Revived Pyrus Brawler **Guardian Bakugan: Pyrus Bolcanon *Alice Gehabich - Formerly Darkus Brawler, currently Haos Brawler **Guardian Bakugan: Haos Mystic Wavern *Gunz Lazar - Formerly Haos Brawler, currently Aquos Brawler **Guardian Bakugan: Aquos Angel & Devil Elico *Gus Grav - Spectra Phantom's Right-Hand Man **Guardian Bakugan: Subterra Metamorphosis Vulcan *Vortax Reppafumijinken / Shiori Kazami - Former villainess and Shun's revived mother **Guardian Bakugan: Ventus Zero Hydranoid *Masquerayia / Sayia - Former villain who uses Masquerade's mask with a mutation **Guardian Bakugan: Darkus Hydrarthlink * Kim Josh ** Guardian Bakugan: Pyrus Infinity Female Dragonoid * Baron Leltoy ** Guardian Bakugan: Haos Tinker Bell Nemus * Ian Josh ** Guardian Bakugan: Aquos Jinx Elfin * Mira Clay ** Guardian Bakugan: Subterra Shadow Wilda * Nick Black ** Guardian Bakugan: Ventus Storm Ingram * Ace Grit ** Guardian Bakugan: Darkus Infinity Percival * Mylene Farrow - Former villaines with the long hair, the common clothes and the high-heeled open clogs in her feet ** Guardian Bakugan: Pyrus Flare Hydranoid * Jackwolf - Former villain who served the Masquerayia ** Guardian Bakugan: Haos Spy Wolfeer * ??? ** Guardian Bakugan: Aquos ??? * ??? ** Guardian Bakugan: Subterra ??? * ??? ** Guardian Bakugan: Ventus ??? * Yamiredo / Masquerade - Former villain who copied his own mask to transform himself into the mutant of darkness with the powers of Ra ** Guardian Bakugan: Darkus Winged Hydranoid of Ra * ??? ** Guardian Bakugan: Pyrus ??? * ??? ** Guardian Bakugan: Haos ??? * ??? ** Guardian Bakugan: Aquos ??? * ??? ** Guardian Bakugan: Subterra ??? * ??? ** Guardian Bakugan: Ventus ??? * Poisyga - Former villainess who served to Masquerayia ** Guardian Bakugan: Darkus Chaos Poisonoid * ??? ** Guardian Bakugan: Pyrus ??? * Captain Elright - Commander of the Castle Knights ** Guardian Bakugan: Haos Mighty Aranaut * ??? ** Guardian Bakugan: Aquos ??? * ??? ** Guardian Bakugan: Subterra ??? * ??? ** Guardian Bakugan: Ventus ??? * Kevin Blaze ** Guardian Bakugan: Darkus Turbo Dogoid Secondary Characters Battle Brawlers' Allies * Ana Grit * Maron Leltoy * Dr. Michael Gehabich * Professor Black - New Vestal Scientist and Creator of the New Mechanical Bakugan * Nurzak - Former Subterra Brawler and Prime Minister of Gundalia * Zenet Surrow - Former Haos Brawler * Lena Isis - Former Aquos Brawler * Mason Brown - Former Subterra Brawler * Jesse Glenn - Former Ventus Brawler * Ren Krawler - Former Darkus Brawler * Fabia Sheen - Former Haos Brawler, former Princess of Neathia and current Queen of Neathia * Serena Sheen - Former Queen of Neathia and current Ambassador of Neathia and Gundalia * Chan Lee - Former Pyrus Brawler * Julio Santana - Former Haos Brawler * Klaus von Hertzon - Former Aquos Brawler * Billy Gilbert - Former Subterra Brawler and Julie's Childhood Friend * Komba O'Charlie - Former Ventus Brawler * Joe Brown - Former Haos Brawler * Jake Vallory - Former Subterra Brawler * Kato * Grandpa Kazami Villains Vendalia Legendarium Hunters * Keld / Zenoheld - Leader of the Vendalia Legendarium Hunters, Former Leader of the Vexos and Former King of the Vestal ** Guardian Bakugan: Pyrus M. Bison Naga * Zurganos / Hurranos - Former Emperor of the Hurranians mutated to the Zurg Form ** Garudian Bakugan: Haos Wolf Hydranoid * Aqual-G / Hal-G ** Guardian Bakugan: Aquos Krakenoid * Acheron Oddin Brody ** Guardian Bakugan: Subterra Vega Helios * New Kazarina ** Guardian Bakugan: Ventus Sagat Dharak * Mag Mel / Barodius ** Guardian Bakugan: Darkus Balrog Razenoid Vendalia Legendarium Minions * Thour of Storms ** Guardian Bakugan: Darkus/Pyrus Hybrid Centorrior * Shihan of Illusions ** Guardian Bakugan: Haos/Subterra Hybrid Rabeeder * Juang Quan of Ice ** Guardian Bakugan: Aquos/Ventus Hybrid Tayghen * New (Prince) Hydron ** Guardian Bakugan: Subterra Murasami Dryoid * New (King) Zenoheld ** Guardian Bakugan: Pyrus Inferno Farbros * New (Emperor) Hurranos ** Guardian Bakugan: Haos Demon Brontes * Zurgane Blair ** Guardian Bakugan: Darkus Diabolical Hydranoid * Spike Tyson ** Guardian Bakugan: Subterra Hammer Dragonoid * Yilma LaGourgeistiers ** Guardian Bakugan: Aquos Leviathan Hydranoid * Gaston LeMerguminus ** Guardian Bakugan: Ventus Cyclone Percival * Hades the Lord of the Dark Undead ** Guardian Bakugan: Darkus Iron Dragonoid * Vexacus the Vexto One ** Guardian Bakugan: Subterra Cyclone Vextoid * Apollione ** Guardian Bakugan: Pyrus Vextoid * Metekong ** Guardian Bakugan: Subterra Beast Vertexx * Crisom ** Guardian Bakugan: Ventus Cobalt Ghostfly * Nemen ** Guardian Bakugan: Pyrus Razen Spideroid * Frogga ** Guardian Bakugan: Aquos Survive Toadnoid * Jooj ** Guardian Bakugan: Darkus Grim Leech Reaper * Mephistopheles ** Guardian Bakugan: Haos White Light Krakenoid * Praxinapheles ** Guardian Bakugan: Pyrus Boosted Fire Vertexx * Lev Iathan ** Guardian Bakugan: Aquos Sea Lion Vladitor * Ravaging Stormy Weather ** Guardian Bakugan: Ventus Air Lumagrowl * Trevor Trigun ** Guardian Bakugan: Subterra Battle Ax Hydranoid